


The Fourth Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Het, Humor, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Fourth Day of Christmas

"Rose?" Scorpius asked as he ladled each of them another cup of punch, "Is that your uncle?"

"Where?" She turned in the direction he was looking and scrunched her nose before turning away from the man dressed as Santa. "How embarrassing. Let's go out on the balcony. Maybe he'll be gone by the time we get back." She grabbed Scorpius's hand and pulled him out the French doors.

"I'm surprised he still does so much for the Ministry, the Orphans fund, the Muggleborn scholarship fund. How does he have the time?" Scorpius asked as he leaned against the railing watching the party through the windows.

"Honestly, I think he never quite left the war behind. It's still a little too real to him." 

"Your mum told you that," Scorpius said smiling.

"She might have." Rose stepped closer to Scorpius, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?"

"Kiss me." She moved closer still and Scorpius had no where to go as he was already pressed against the railing.

"I think that would be inadvisable," a deep voice said as a man stepped out from the shadows.

"Uncle Severus," both Rose and Scorpius said together, Rose jumping away from Scorpius. 

"I suggest you find your way back inside before your parents form a search party to locate you." Severus walked to the door and pulled it open. 

As Rose walked by, she said, "Will you and Uncle Harry be stopping by the Burrow on Boxing Day?"

"I fear it is inevitable," Severus replied with a put upon sigh.

"Brilliant!" She quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you there."

"A word, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, his hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Of course, sir." Leaning around Severus's body he called to Rose, "I'll be in in a minute." Then he waited.

"You are interested in Miss Weasley." It wasn't a question yet he nodded in reply. "Her parents will not be open to the idea."

Scorpius frowned. He really didn't need someone as old as _dirt_ telling him he had no chance with Rose. What did he know anyway?

"Perhaps you'd like some assistance. We Slytherins have to stick together." Severus's lips curled into a smile.

Scorpius grinned. "Where do we start, Uncle Severus?"


End file.
